All I ever
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: TRADUCTION. Mike et Harvey découvrent le début de quelque chose entre eux entre cafés volés et faveurs dûes


**Histoire originale ici : www*fanfiction*net/s/8319642/1/All-I-Ever (remplacez les * par des points)**

**All I ever**

**By Suitsfan**

- Les premiers mots qui sortent de ta bouche ont intérêt à être...

- Je suis désolé, dit Mike, coupant Harvey au milieu de sa phrase.  
- Pas ça. Être désolé n'excuse pas le fait que tu étais supposé être dans mon bureau il y a dix minutes. Je veux juste t'entendre dire que tu as trouvé un précédent.  
- J'ai trouvé, répondit Mike en feuilletant la pile de papier dans ses mains, trouvant finalement la bonne page et la tendant fièrement à Harvey.  
Harvey saisit le papier de la main de son associé et le parcouru des yeux avant de relever la tête vers Mike.  
- Très bien. Cependant, ça aurait été mieux si ce document avait été sur mon bureau il y a dix minutes, à l'heure que je t'avais fixée.  
- Etes-vous sérieux ? _Dix_ minutes, Harvey. Je suis resté éveillé toute la nuit à travailler là-dessus.  
- Oh, tu es resté debout toute la nuit ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Dans ce cas, rappelle-moi de dire à Donna d'acheter un paquet d'étoiles dorées pour que je puisse t'en donner une à chaque fois que tu fais ton travail. Tu sais, celui pour lequel je t'ai embauché, et que tu es payé pour faire.  
- Très drôle. Donc, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire maintenant ?  
- _Nous_ n'allons rien faire du tout, _toi_, cependant, tu vas retourner à ton bureau et travailler sur les dossiers Donaldson.  
- Je ne peux pas venir avec vous ?  
- Absolument pas.  
- Harvey.  
- Pourquoi es-tu encore en train de parler ?  
- D'accord, se résigna Mike, tournant les talons et se dirigeant vers le bâtiment abritant Pearson & Hardman.  
- Mike ! En fait... Reviens-là une seconde.  
Mike se retourna rapidement et se dépêcha de rejoindre Harvey.  
- Je n'ai pas eu un moment pour ça, dit-il, tendant la main et s'emparant du café que Mike tenait dans sa main gauche. Bien, _maintenant_, je pense que c'est bon.  
- Oui. Bien sûr. Naturellement. Je veux dire, je ne voulais pas le boire de toute façon, marmonna Mike en regardant Harvey s'éloigner, avalant une gorgé du café qui avait été le sien quelques secondes plus tôt. Et maintenant je me parle à moi-même. Tout va bien, ajouta-t-il avant de retourner vers le bureau.

C'était la septième fois qu'Harvey volait le café de Mike. Mike avait commencé à tenir un compte mental à partir de la première fois où c'était arrivé en imaginant que cette information pourrait éventuellement être employée dans une situation de chantage. Il décida de tenter de l'utiliser une semaine plus tard quand sa grand-mère demanda, enfin, exigea plutôt, de pouvoir rencontrer Harvey. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que quelques boissons volées seraient assez pour convaincre Harvey qu'il lui devait réellement une telle faveur, aussi travailla-t-il consciencieusement ce matin-là sur la correction de documents qui ne seraient pas utilisés avant une semaine, espérant que, peut-être, ça serait suffisant pour mettre Harvey dans de bonnes dispositions.  
Mike, debout devant la porte du bureau d'Harvey, inspira profondément et tenta de s'encourager mentalement à entrer et demander. Il expira et poussa la porte.  
- Je trouve intéressant que ce cerveau surdéveloppé que tu as ne semble jamais pouvoir se souvenir de frapper, dit immédiatement Harvey, ne prenant pas la peine de lever les yeux.  
Il savait qui c'était. Il savait toujours quand c'était Mike.  
- Désolé. Mais j'ai amené une offrande de paix, lança-t-il, s'approchant et posant les documents devant Harvey.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Les documents que vous avez demandés.  
- Tu les as déjà finis ? Ils n'étaient pas nécessaires avant vendredi.  
- J'avais un peu de temps alors j'ai décidé de bien l'utiliser, mentit Mike.  
Harvey garda le silence un instant.  
- Donc, maintenant est le moment où tu me dis ce que tu veux.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Mike. Je sais que tu veux me demander quelque chose.  
- Vous savez, la plupart des gens diraient juste "merci" dans cette situation.  
- Dis-moi. _Maintenant.  
_Mike eut un soupir de défaite.  
- D'accord. C'est ma grand-mère.  
- Non. Elle ne peut pas emménager avec moi.  
- Quoi ? Attendez... non. Pourquoi voudrait-elle... Vous savez quoi, laissez tomber, elle veut juste vous rencontrer, c'est tout.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas, parce que vous êtes mon supérieur, je suppose, et que je passe beaucoup de temps avec vous. Je veux dire, est-ce que c'est vraiment important pourquoi ? Elle me tanne avec ça depuis des semaines.  
- Je ne peux pas.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne donne pas dans les rencontres avec la famille.  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Parce que ce n'est pas ma spécialité.  
- Allez. Vous me devez une faveur.  
Harvey ne peut s'empêcher de rire à ça.  
- Comment diable serait-ce le cas ?  
- Vous m'avez volé sept tasses de café. Le moins que vous puissiez faire est de prendre _une_ tasse de café avec ma grand-mère et moi.  
- Tu as compté le nombre de café que je t'ai pris ? _Réellement _? Qui fait ça ?  
- Qui vole sept cafés à quelqu'un ? De plus, je n'ai pas compté, je me souviens. C'est différent.  
- D'accord.  
- D'accord ?  
- Je vais venir. A une condition : ça reste entre nous.  
- Naturellement. Merci Harvey.

Mike ne put s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux en attendant qu'Harvey se montre. Il n'était même pas en retard mais Mike craignait qu'il n'ait changé d'avis ou décidé qu'il ne viendrait pas. Chaque fois que son téléphone vibrait dans sa poche, il vérifiait, s'attendant au pire. Le pire n'arriva jamais cependant, car Harvey vint le chercher comme il avait dit qu'il le ferait. Même si ça rassura Mike, il se sentait toujours un peu tendu.  
- Granny, dit Mike, son visage s'éclairant de la même manière que le fit celui de sa grand-mère quand elle le vit à la porte.  
- Mike, répondit-elle avant de disparaître dans son étreinte.  
- Voici Harvey. Mon supérieur, expliqua Mike, s'écartant sur le côté afin de faire les présentations.  
- Donc, vous êtes cette fameuse Granny dont j'ai tant entendu parler, dit Harvey avec un sourire, se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.  
- Et vous êtes le fameux Harvey Specter dont Mike vante sans cesse les mérites.  
- Hum, je ne dirais pas ça, intervint Mike.  
- Tu as entendu ça Mike ? Sans cesse.  
- Je, euh, j'ai dû vous mentionner quelques fois. Ce n'est pas vraiment...  
- Sans cesse, Mike, lui chuchota Harvey, un sourire présomptueux étirant ses lèvres.  
- Hey, Harvey nous a apporté du café Granny, dit rapidement et pas exactement subtilement Mike, essayant de changer de sujet.  
- C'est très attentionné de votre part, Mr Specter.  
- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Harvey.  
Toute la nervosité de Mike disparut rapidement. Harvey et sa grand-mère s'entendaient parfaitement et sa grand-mère avait réussi à maintenir les histoires embarrassantes de son enfance au minimum, ce dont il lui était reconnaissant. Ils perdirent la notion du temps entre le café et les souvenirs et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, le soleil se couchait et ce fut l'heure de partir. Mais pas avant que sa grand-mère ne fasse promettre à Harvey que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait. Harvey promit et Mike sentit les coins de ses lèvres s'étirer en entendant ça.

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous, furent les premiers mots qui passèrent les lèvres de Mike, joyeux et en avance, le matin suivant.  
- Les dossiers Thompson ?  
- Non. Enfin, j'ai les dossiers aussi mais je vous ai également pris un cadeau.  
- Je n'en veux pas. Donc, quoi que ce soit, remporte-le.  
- Wouah, c'est la pire réponse à un présent que j'ai jamais entendu.  
- Merci. Maintenant ouste.  
- Ce n'était pas un compliment. Du tout. Tenez, dit Mike, poussant la boîte de taille moyenne en face d'Harvey.  
Harvey jeta un coup d'oeil confus à la boîte puis à Mike.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Est-ce que vous n'avez jamais reçu de cadeau de votre vie ? Sérieusement. Ouvrez-le et voyez vous-même !  
- Si c'est un quelconque animal, tu es viré.  
- Ce n'est pas un animal, maintenant ouvrez-le !  
Harvey roula des yeux puis commença à lentement éplucher le papier cadeau et ouvrit la boite.  
- C'est pour vous remercier d'être venu avec moi hier, expliqua Mike.  
- C'est la chose la plus laide que j'ai jamais vue de ma vie, dit Harvey et extrayant le mug à café de sa boîte, lui jetant un regard dégoûté.  
Il était peint d'une pléthore des plus horrible teintes qu'Harvey ait jamais vues et n'aurait même pu imaginer jusqu'à présent.  
- Je sais, est-ce que ce n'est pas formidable ? Vous avez déjà tout alors je voulais être sûr d'acheter quelque chose que j'étais certain que vous ne posséderiez pas.  
- Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit voudrait posséder de son plein gré quelque chose comme ça. Est-ce que tu espères que j'utilise ça ? En public ? Parce que ça n'arrivera pas.  
- C'est à vous. Vous pouvez choisir de faire ce que vous voulez avec. Mais, plus sérieusement, j'apprécie réellement que vous soyez venu avec moi hier. Ça représente beaucoup. Et je sais que vous savez que ça représente beaucoup pour moi. Alors merci Harvey.  
- Pas de problème. Et heu, merci pour... _ça_, répondit Harvey, levant le mug comme s'il portait un toast en l'honneur de Mike.

Harvey garda le mug enfoui tout au fond de l'un de ses cagibis pendant longtemps. Il ne voulait définitivement pas que qui que ce soit tombe dessus et qu'il soit obligé d'expliquer la présence de cette horreur. Mais après un jour particulièrement stressant au travail, quelque chose le poussa à le ressortir. Il le rinça et se fit un café avec. Ensuite, il s'enfonça dans le canapé avec son café et se contenta d'écouter le silence.  
Il aurait voulu se dire que c'était juste le café qui avait un effet calmant sur lui mais tandis qu'il retraçait du bout des doigts le bord du mug, il pouvait presque se représenter le visage souriant de Mike.  
Après ça, il commença à utiliser le mug non plus uniquement après une journée stressante mais tous les jours, peu importe la manière dont ils s'étaient déroulés. Il buvait son café dedans le matin avant d'aller au travail, le lavait, puis l'utilisait quand il rentrait du travail. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement réconfortant à s'en servir.

Quand Mike avait acheté le mug, c'était - principalement - une simple blague. Il savait qu'Harvey allait probablement le détester, mais quand même, il y avait une petite part de lui qui espérait qu'il verrait le mug posé sur le bureau d'Harvey en venant dans son bureau un de ces jours. Au moins, il pensait que peut-être Harvey l'utiliserait juste pour le vexer. Il ne vit jamais le mug au travail toutefois, et il cessa de prendre la peine de vérifier s'il le voyait après la première semaine, supposant qu'il l'avait probablement jeté à la poubelle.  
Il n'y pensa plus jusqu'à ce que, des semaines plus tard, il apparaisse de manière inattendue.

Harvey fut réveillé par un sms de Jessica lui disant de venir au bureau, parce qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de perdre un témoin clef dans un cas qu'ils devaient absolument gagner. En elle-même, cette information aurait été suffisante pour qu'il commence sa journée sur une note négative, mais le fait qu'il s'était couché seulement quelques heures plus tôt après s'être battu pour clore une fusion, chose qu'il aurait volontiers dédaigné, accentuait son agacement.  
Il bondit du lit et prit la douche la plus rapide du monde, s'habilla et pris la direction du bureau.  
Pas le temps pour un café ce matin-là, vu qu'il était en retard depuis le moment où il avait lu le message.  
Il pouvait déjà sentir le mal de tête se former derrière ses yeux avant même d'avoir passé la porte de Pearson & Hardman et la journée fut une longue descente à partir de ce point. Témoins d'un important procès se rétractant, pour une raison sur laquelle Harvey ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt, problèmes apparaissant les uns après les autres quelle que soit la tâche qu'il entreprenait, même son ordinateur avait décidé de lui rendre la vie impossible.  
- Donna m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de moi, dit Mike avec précaution en entrant dans le bureau d'Harvey.  
- J'ai besoin que tu ébauches une citation à comparaître, et j'ai besoin que tu le fasses vite. Donna peut t'expliquer. Je suis coincé en réunion toute l'après-midi donc il faut que ça soit sur mon bureau à 15 h. Pas plus tard que ça Mike, je suis sérieux. Pas d'excuse. C'est important.  
- Oui, ok. Je ferais en sorte que ça soit fait. Pas d'inquiétude. Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose ?  
- Oui, descends-moi, marmonna Harvey.  
- Quoi ?  
- Rien. Ça a juste été une longue journée. Mâtinée. Fais-moi cette citation à comparaître.  
- Je m'y mets, dit Mike avant de sortir, quasiment en courant.

- Mike Ross.  
Mike venait à peine de retourner s'assoir dans son box quand il entendit la voix familière et malvenue de Louis.  
- Louis, quoi que ce soit dont vous ayez besoin, ça va devoir attendre. Je dois remplir ça pour...  
- Oui, oui, pour Harvey. Je sais. Je m'en moque. Et au cas où tu aurais oublié comment fonctionne la hiérarchie par ici, quand Harvey n'est pas là, ce qui était le cas quand j'ai vérifié il y a deux minutes, tu prends tes ordres auprès de moi. Et j'ai besoin que ces documents soient corrigés.  
- Je vais les corriger avec joie, tant que je peux finir ça pour Harvey avant.  
- Tu as une heure pour me les rendre.  
- Louis, je vous en supplie. S'il vous plaît laissez-moi juste finir ce que je dois faire pour Harvey en premier.  
- Une heure Mike, ou tu es viré.  
Mike savait qu'il travaillait plus vite que la plupart des associés, mais une heure était malgré tout un délai ridiculement court pour corriger ce que Louis venait juste de lui donner. Il avait déjà mis la pagaille une fois en faisant le travail de Louis quand il aurait dû faire celui d'Harvey.  
Il n'allait pas répéter la même erreur cette fois, aussi s'occupa-t-il de remplir la citation et l'amena au bureau d'Harvey.  
- Il n'est pas là, dit Donna, sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur quand Mike passa près d'elle.  
- Quand sera-t-il de retour ?  
- Probablement d'ici dix minutes environ.  
- Bien, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre dix minutes, donc si je pose ça sur son bureau, pourrais-tu lui dire que je l'ai mis là ? S'il te plaît.  
- Je peux faire ça.  
- Merci. Tu es la meilleure.  
- Je suis consciente de ça.  
Mike retourna à son bureau, plongea le nez dans les documents de Louis, et travailla aussi dur et aussi rapidement que possible. Même en lisant le plus vite qu'il pouvait, il eut à peine le temps de commencer. Évidemment, une heure - presque à la seconde près - après sa dernière apparition, Louis se montra à nouveau.  
- Viens. Mon bureau. ordonna Louis, avec un geste des doigts indiquant à Mike de le suivre.  
Avec réticence, Mike obéit.  
- Assied-toi. dit Louis quand il entra dans la pièce.  
- Louis, écoute, je peux les finir. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps.  
- Et pourquoi ça Mike ? Tu as besoin de plus de temps parce que tu as fait exactement ce que je t'avais spécifiquement dit de ne pas faire.  
- Et si j'avais fait ce que vous vouliez, j'aurais fait exactement ce qu'Harvey m'avait spécifié de ne pas faire.  
- Ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème est que tu penses que juste parce que tu es le protégé d'Harvey, tu peux faire ce que tu veux sans qu'il y ait de conséquences. N'est-ce pas ?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense.  
- Je veux ces dossiers sur mon bureau. Ainsi que ceux-là, ajouta-t-il en se saisissant d'un large classeur et en le posant avec un bruit sourd devant Mike. Et ceux-là également, dit-il encore, poussant une autre pile de papiers devant Mike. Si tout ça n'est pas sur mon bureau à la première heure demain, ton temps ici sera terminé.  
- Il n'y a aucune chance que je sois capable de finir tout ça.  
- Trouve un moyen de le faire. Ou c'est fini pour toi. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, quelque chose sera fini.  
Mike soupira, se sentant déjà vaincu, et rassembla le lourd tas de documents avant de retourner dans son box. Au moins, il supposa qu'il prendrait la porte en faisant de son mieux.

Mike n'étais pas sûr du temps qui s'était réellement écoulé mais il avait l'impression qu'il fixait les pages en face de lui depuis une éternité. Il se massa les tempes, essayant de faire reculer son mal de tête qui empirait.  
- Mon bureau. Maintenant.  
La voix d'Harvey coupa à travers le relatif silence, faisant sursauter Mike.  
- Harvey, je dois...  
- J'ai dit maintenant, Mike.  
Harvey semblait agité et ça inquiéta Mike, aussi le suivit-il dans le couloir puis dans son bureau.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Une seule fichue tâche.  
- Je ne... vous suis pas.  
- Je t'ai demandé de faire une seule fichue tâche pour moi et tu n'en as même pas été capable.  
- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?  
- Tu sais, je croyais que tu étais fait pour ça. Mais je pense que je me suis trompé sur toi.  
- Harvey, pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? Je ne comprends pas, j'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé.  
- Tu penses réellement que c'est une bonne idée de me mentir là maintenant ? Fiche le camp.  
- Harvey !  
- Je suis sérieux. Dehors.  
- Allez vous faire voir, Harvey. J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé. Interrogez Donna. J'ai fait passer ce dont vous aviez besoin devant tout le reste et fait en sorte que ça soit terminé dans les temps, alors je ne sais pas de quoi diable vous êtes en train de parler, mais vous savez quoi ? Je me fiche de quoi vous parlez. Cette conversation prouve le peu de foi que vous avez en moi et en mes capacités. Vous pouvez reprendre ce boulot que vous me pensez tellement foutrement incapable de faire et vous assoir dessus.  
- Alors quoi, tu démissionnes maintenant ?  
- Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Je veux dire, si vous ne me virez pas, Louis va le faire de toute façon. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Bien sûr que vous ne savez pas, parce que vous vous moquez de tout ce qui n'est pas vous-même.  
- Et ça recommence.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?  
- L'habituel et répétitif "vous ne vous souciez pas de moi". Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu fatiguant Mike ?  
- Et vous ne pensez pas que la façon dont vous dirigez les gens est un peu fatigante ? Je sais que j'en suis fichtrement fatiguée. Vous ne pouvez pas toujours écarter les problèmes. Ce n'est pas comme ça que fonctionnent les relations !  
- Oh, alors nous avons une relation à présent ? J'ai dû manquer le mémo.  
- Vous savez ce que je veux dire, et ne prétendez pas le contraire. Mais vous savez quoi ? Oubliez ça. Vous voulez que je parte, je m'en vais. Bonne chance pour trouver un autre associé qui travaille à moitié aussi dur que moi, cria Mike avant de claquer la porte derrière lui tellement fort qu'Harvey pensa qu'elle allait se briser.  
Ce n'était pas la dispute qu'Harvey s'attendait à avoir avec Mike et la manière dont ça avait dévié l'avait laissé un peu abasourdi. Il resta assis à son bureau un long moment après ça, simplement à réfléchir et à regarder dans le vague. Pendant qu'il faisait ça, ses yeux se posèrent sur le bureau et il aperçut quelque chose.  
Il repoussa les documents qui le couvraient presque entièrement.  
- Je suis le pire crétin du monde, dit Harvey à voix haute en s'emparant de la citation à comparaître que, semblait-il, Mike _avait_ finie et posé sur son bureau. Elle s'était retrouvée enterrée par ses dossiers du jour et il avait été tellement occupé qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de questionner Donna à ce propos. Combiné avec la mauvaise humeur qui avait été la sienne toute la journée, il ne l'aurait probablement pas entendue même si elle lui _avait_ dit quelque chose à ce propos.

_Appel d'Harvey Specter..._  
Mike cliqua sur ignorer. En ce qui le concernait, il n'avait rien de plus à dire à Harvey et il n'y avait rien qu'Harvey aurait pu lui dire qui soit susceptible de l'intéresser. De plus, il avait des choses plus importantes à faire, comme le travail que Louis lui avait demandé. Bien sûr, il avait plus ou moins stupidement démissionné de son job chez Pearson & Hardman, mais il prévoyait de finir la tâche qu'on lui avait assignée même si c'était juste pour pénétrer une dernière fois dans le bureau de Louis et l'envoyer promener.  
Après deux autres appels d'Harvey, Mike décida d'éteindre ton téléphone. C'était une distraction. Il se moquait de ce qu'Harvey pensait. Pas vraiment. Ok, peut-être qu'il ne trompait personne avec son numéro, pas même lui-même. Il se souciait définitivement de ce qu'Harvey pensait de lui, c'était bien le problème.  
Il était un peu plus de 4h du matin quand il entendit un coup à la porte. Il sut qui c'était. La seule personne que ça pouvait être. Il songea à rester silencieux, prétendant qu'il était assoupi.  
- Allez Mike, je sais que tu ne dors pas.  
Autant pour son idée. Mike posa son surligneur et le leva pour ouvrir la porte. Autant en finir avec ça.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Harvey ?  
- Je veux... J'ai _besoin_ de te parler. Et tu ne répondais pas au téléphone.  
- J'avais une raison pour ne pas répondre. Allez-vous-en, dit Mike en poussant la porte pour la refermer - Mais Harvey l'en empêcha d'une main.  
- J'ai fait une erreur. Une grosse erreur. Je l'ai trouvé... la citation à comparaître, sur mon bureau après que tu sois parti. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle s'est trouvé enterré sous les documents pendant cette journée chaotique et comme mon esprit gérait une centaine de chose à la fois, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.  
- Et bien vous auriez dû au moins me donner une chance de m'expliquer.  
- J'aurais dû. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait et j'ai passé ma frustration sur toi. Et je suis désolé pour ça.  
- Je sais que vous ne vous excusez pas souvent mais dire "désolé" n'est pas une solution rapide. Ça ne fait pas revenir les choses à la normale juste comme ça. J'ai besoin que vous partiez Harvey. J'ai du travail à faire.  
- Je pensais que tu avais démissionné ?  
- Je l'ai fait. Je ne veux simplement pas être licencié donc je dois finir ces dossiers.  
- Laisse-moi t'aider.  
- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas au-dessus de ce genre de chose ?  
- Ce type formidable, et bien, il m'a dit une fois que s'excuser n'était pas une solution rapide, alors je pourrais peut-être commencer à faire amende honorable en l'aidant avec quelque chose de facile. Je lui dois au moins ça.  
- D'accord. Entrez.  
Mike et Harvey travaillèrent durant le reste de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité face place au matin et que la lumière de la lune qui traversait la vitre soit remplacée par les rayons dorés du soleil. Il n'y eut pas beaucoup de mots échangés entre eux et les quelques-uns qui le furent étaient liés au travail.  
- Fini, dit Harvey, repoussant la pile de dossiers, à présent complétés, à travers la table et étirant ses bras au-dessus de lui avant de laisser tomber sa tête en arrière contre le canapé.  
- Je ne peux pas croire que nous soyons réellement arrivés au bout, répondit Mike.  
Harvey se redressa et se tourna vers Mike.  
- Nous faisons une bonne équipe.  
- Oui, reconnu Mike.  
Ce fut alors qu'Harvey se pencha et embrassa Mike, doucement et précautionneusement comme si les lèvres de Mike étaient faites de verre, menaçant de se briser s'il n'était pas très prudent. Mike avait les yeux fermés et il sentit qu'il se perdait dans l'instant car c'était quelque chose qu'il avait imaginé plus de fois qu'il ne l'aurait admis et à présent que ça arrivait réellement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.  
Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, ils restèrent assis en silence, aucune des deux ne sachant quoi dire.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? parvint finalement à prononcer Mike.  
- Tu as dit que je ne pouvais pas toujours écarter les problèmes  
- Harvey... C'est...  
Les mots que Mike allaient utiliser pour finir sa phrase furent remplacés par la sensation de la langue d'Harvey dans sa bouche et le pouce de celui-ci était posé sur son menton, l'immobilisant. Mike leva les mains et agrippa le tissu de la chemise d'Harvey, l'attirant plus près, approfondissant le baiser. Avec ses mains toujours accrochées à la chemise d'Harvey, il le repoussa juste assez pour rompre le baiser. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux d'Harvey alors qu'ils se tenaient ainsi face à face.  
- Vous devez partir, chuchota Mike, son souffle tiède contre les lèvres d'Harvey.  
- Et tu dois travailler sur ce qu'on est censé dire dans ce genre de situation, murmura Harvey en retour.  
- Je suis sérieux Harvey. On ne peut pas faire ça. Tout comme les excuses ne règlent pas les problèmes, les baisers ne les règlent pas non plus. Vous devez partir.  
- Ok. D'accord. Sûr. Si c'est ce que tu veux, souffla Harvey avec mauvaise humeur en s'accordant un moment pour se reprendre avant de se lever du canapé. Je suppose que je te verrais au bureau dans quelques heures, ajouta-t-il en tournant la poignée de la porte de l'appartement  
- Oui, à tout à l'heure. Mais... hey, merci de m'avoir aidé avec ces dossiers.  
- Je te le devais, dit Harvey avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Louis sembla perplexe en voyant Mike pénétrer dans son bureau.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Je voulais vous rendre ces dossiers en main propre.  
- Tu les as finis ?  
- Tous.  
- C'est impossible. Comment ?  
- J'ai juste trouvé un moyen de le faire. Vous savez, exactement comme vous m'avez dit de le faire. Alors, merci pour le conseil.  
Mike s'arrêta à la porte avant de sortir en lançant par-dessus son épaule :  
- Je suppose que vous êtes coincés avec moi pour un peu plus longtemps.

- Harvey.  
- Ah, Louis. Il me semblait bien qu'il y avait une odeur de désespoir et de shampoing pour pellicules. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
- Je sais que tu l'as aidé avec ces dossiers.  
- Aidé qui ?  
- Mike Ross. Je ne suis pas un idiot.  
- Mettons-nous d'accord pour ne pas être en accord sur ce fait.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Louis, remarquant le mug posé sur le bureau.  
Harvey bu une gorgée de café et laissa échapper un bruit satisfait.  
- Tu n'as pas du travail à faire ?  
- Où as-tu eu ça ? Je pensais que tu étais supposé avoir bon goût.  
- En fait, Louis, si tu dois vraiment savoir : c'est un cadeau de la part de quelqu'un de vraiment spécial pour moi. Et je l'aime assez. Il a de la personnalité, ce qui est plus que ce que je peux dire à propos de toi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail à faire.  
Louis se contenta de rouler des yeux.  
- Au fait, si jamais tu menaces à nouveau de licencier Mike Ross, je vais personnellement te le faire payer. Ça concerne également le fait de tenter de faire passer ton travail avant le mien. Il est _mon_ associé, pas le tiens. Mets-toi ça dans la tête.  
- Bien. Peu importe, soupira Louis, tournant les talons pour quitter la pièce.  
Il heurta presque Mike durant le processus. L'associé s'était tenu juste à l'extérieur du bureau, observant.  
- Depuis quand es-tu là ?  
- Un moment, répliqua Mike avec un léger rictus.  
- A propos de la nuit dernière, enfin, ce matin en réalité, commença Harvey.  
- Je suis désolé de vous avoir jeté dehors. J'ai juste... paniqué, je suppose.  
- Donc... tout va bien maintenant ? Comment est-ce que ça fonctionne ?  
- Eh bien, vous _utilisez_ cet affreux mug à café là où des gens peuvent vous voir. Et j'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit à Louis le concernant. Je pense que nous sommes à égalité.  
- C'est mon mug favori en réalité. Je l'utilise tous les jours.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment. Je m'y suis attaché en fait.  
- Wow, il n'y a juste aucune explication concernant les goûts et les couleurs n'est-ce pas ?  
- Amusant Mike. Ça me rappelle que je t'ai pris quelque chose, dit-il en se penchant pour saisir une boite qui avait été parfaitement emballé.  
- Vous avez un cadeau pour moi ?  
- En réalité, j'allais l'utiliser pour acheter ton pardon.  
- ça aurait été une très bonne idée. Je ne suis pas insensible à la corruption.  
- Ouvre-le, dit Harvey.  
Mike déchira lentement le papier cadeau et ouvrit la boîte par le dessus pour révéler un mug qui était l'exacte réplique de celui qu'il avait acheté à Harvey.  
- Maintenant nous sommes assortis, dit Harvey.  
Mike rit.  
- C'est génial. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez réussi à retrouver la boutique où je l'ai acheté.  
- J'ai eu un peu d'aide.  
- Je vous en prie, dit la voix de Donna à travers l'interphone.  
- J'ai été plutôt surpris de constater qu'ils fabriquent plus qu'un exemplaire de ces objets. Pas d'explications aux goûts et couleurs, hum ?  
- Merci Harvey. C'est super.  
- J'étais en train de penser que nous pourrions inaugurer ce mug ce soir. Peut-être dîner quelque part et aller chez moi ensuite pour un café ? Est-ce que ça te tente ?  
- ça serait parfait. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, réellement.

END

**Un petit geste pour la traductrice ? Passez voir mon site : alienorgauthier*doomby*com/ (remplacez les * par des points)**


End file.
